Zenkichi Senju
Zenkichi Senju (千手善吉, Senju Zenkichi) is a member of the well known of Konohagakure, hailing from the Senju Clan and a user of Wood Release. He is known as one of the Three Sages (三仙人,San Sennin) . Background Root of the God Tree Appearance Personality It is immediately clear to anybody who meets Zenkichi that he is a charmer. Whether it be the confidence he displays when speaking, or the twinges of quirkiness that display themselves upon his face, or a mixture of the two, there is a certain aspect of Zenkichi's that makes him an overall personable fellow. In public, one can always find Zenkichi smiling and enjoying himself, entertaining others with his bright personality. While some may find the happiness Zenkichi displays over what seemes to be nothing overbearing or annoying, most view it as a desirable trait in a friend, which has enabled Zenkichi to procure and retain mutual friendships with most people he meets. Zenkichi embraces the core values of Nordic chivalry, being kind to all, giving glory to his gods, and protecting the innocent from evil. While outputting a genuine, friendly demeanor, Zenkichi is never un-alert, knowing all too well how swift death is dealt to those who are complacent with safety. The quirky aspects mentioned before are a side-effect of this ever-present search for danger. Due to the witness of his parents' brutal murder and being literally almost bathed in blood, Zenkichi was placed in a disposition towards bloodshed and killing. However, this goes against the most sacred doctrines of his beliefs, both religious and philosophical. To mediate between being pure and to keep from going on a rampage, Zenkichi only kills those who he deems are not worthy of their life. It is not unusual for Zenkichi to kill, torture, or maim murderers, rapists, or other serious criminals. The darkest part of Zenkichi is the intense desire to find the ones who took his parents' lives, and take theirs as retribution. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Nintaijutsu Even with his average body mass, his strength is still somewhat above average, strength that only a man with huge muscles can do. It probably is the result of his extensive training. A proportionate of his strength is his speed and agility. With a not so large weight, he is able move very fast and at the same time change direction using his agility. His speed includes the ability to move from one place to another as if his displacing himself. And due to his abnormal strength, Zenkichi is able to parry with a guy bigger than him without having such troubles. Because of his agility, he is able to evade attacks more proficiently and easier than others. Due to his training Zenkichi's five senses heightened significantly. His sight can see farther than a normal shinobi, it is also tuned to follow even a super fast shinobi move. His sound perception is wider than normal and can differentiate distinct sounds and movements. With the user of his Ironbark Technique, his endurance is increased further as well as being shown to take a fire release attack with little to no damage. Senjutsu .... Quotes * (To his Brother) "I will carry on your will brother" * "Pain is weakness leaving the body." * "Death solves all problems. No man, no problem" * "Let them hate, so long as they fear" Trivia Category:OmniKaiser Category:Kakuzensho Category:Male